


Once In a Lullaby

by Ahlai



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlai/pseuds/Ahlai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the old wounds that cut deepest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In a Lullaby

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby_

“She was beautiful Jack. Like an angel, or at least that’s how I remember her.” Ianto lay across his sofa, head cushioned in Jack’s lap as the familiar images played across the screen in front of them. “Long dark hair and the brightest smile you ever saw. She was always smiling, and singing too, she had the most beautiful voice.” He trailed off and Jack squeezed his shoulder softly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_

“Every year on her birthday we’d sit round the telly with a box of chocolates and watch this. She loved it, used to sing along to all the songs, even when she got sick she never stopped singing. I used to climb in beside her, I remember she always smelled like lemons, even… and she’d sing ‘till I fell asleep. I hated that Da always put me to bed again, because I was so scared she’d be gone when I woke up.”

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

He rolled onto his back, gazing up at Jack with tear-clouded eyes. “I was eight years old, Jack; I thought my mother was supposed to live forever. I tried so hard: shooting stars, birthday candles, even other peoples,” he gave short, mirthless laugh, “Spent days searching the garden for a four leafed clover once. I just thought, if I wished hard enough, she might get better.”

_Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

“Da used to say she was too beautiful to stay here, that she belonged with the angels and we had to be grateful for the time we’d had.” He took a deep, shuddering breath, “I miss her so much sometimes. Why does everybody have to leave, Jack?” A single tear escaped to roll down his cheek and Jack pulled him up into his arms, stroking and soothing as Ianto finally broke, and on the flickering screen a young girl clicked ruby red heels together and thought of home.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Somewhere Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz.


End file.
